pokefanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Momentos graciosos en el chat del wiki
En este artículo todos los usuarios pueden poner los momentos graciosos (o tontos) en el Chat de la wiki. Como hacer una captura de pantalla ﻿Bueno, para hacer una captura de pantalla debeis pulsar a la vez las teclas Ctrl (Casi siempre situada abajo del teclado, a la izquierda, la primera tecla) y la tecla Impr Pant (Normalmente situada al lado de las teclas F1, F2, etc) ir al Paint, y alli darle a pegar. Y entonces ya teneís vuestra captura de pantalla. Ultra Gallade cree que es sexy Archivo:Ultra_Gallade_cree_que_es_sexy.png Campeonato de locos y locas Archivo:Campeonato_de_Locos.png Te aburres?molesta a Rapero Archivo:Loco_momento_de_love.png Olimpicamente obvio Archivo:XD_al_infinito.png Chat Abandonado ewe Archivo:El_Chat_Pokefanon.png Típicos loles mañaneros Archivo:Loles_mañaneros.png Objetivos sin cumplir Archivo:Yo_quiero_ser....png Espe trollea a Heru Archivo:Espe_trollea_a_Heru.png Espe ataca de nuevo (?) Archivo:Espe_ataca_de_nuevo.PNG Espe vs políticos Archivo:Espe_vs_políticos.png Alrex y los clones de Espe Archivo:Alrex_y_los_clones_de_Espe.png COMBO!! Archivo:Contar_yo_prefiero_dividir.pngArchivo:Espeon_Espanta_a_un_usuario.png Archivo:Decidiendo_regalos.png Drogados, ¿DONDE? Archivo:Chat_2.png Venta de Puffs (?) Archivo:Venta de Puffs.png Vile en el Pais del Cuerpo de Poke: Vile será Excremento -awesome- (?) Archivo:Vile_en_el_Pais_del_Cuerpo_de_Poke.png Boda????!!! Archivo:Nefer_se_casa.png La verdad sobre lo que es psy (?) Archivo:Trollecidad_de_heru.png LA VERDAD DE QUIEN LE GUSTA A FELIPEPOKE *FlygonicD: *4:13Poyo-!*Aparecer de la nada* *4:13FlygonicHi Kentuky Fried Chiken *4:13Poyo-!Y con nada,me refiero al papelito tirado allí que dice nada. *Hola c: *4:14Flygonic*Se come la nada* *:3 *Eccccccooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo *:D *4:18Puffleewe *FELIPEPOKE ha entrado al chat. *4:20Sergiovsfelipoke *4:20FELIPEPOKEque quereis? *Darusin ha salido del chat. *4:20Sergiovs¿por que te odia tamao? *4:20FELIPEPOKEah *porque una vez dije quien le gustaba *y le hicieron bullyng por eso *4:21Sergiovs..... *¿y tienes el descaro de seguir insultanola,despues de esto? *4:21FELIPEPOKEbueno *ella lo hace todo el tiempo *pero *4:22SergiovsTU eres el cruel *4:22FELIPEPOKEno le odio *ella me odia mi *solo le digo tamazorra *por una cosa muy obvia *ademas *solo lo hago *para que vile tome comprension *de lo que hicieron ambos anoche *nada mas *4:23Sergiovstraducsion:fuiste cruel con ella y te lo regresa pero sigues trrandola mal *4:24FELIPEPOKEbueno *me dejaron bajo presion *yo busque pedirle perdon *pero no me ha dejado *4:24Sergiovsy..¿porque revelaste el secreto,si sabias el resultado? *4:24Poyo-!No que felipe se fue para siempre? *4:25FELIPEPOKEbueno *no sabia el resultado *4:25Puffleewe *4:25Sergiovsshhhhh....ele estoy dando una clase de sicologia *4:25FELIPEPOKEsucede que la molestaron un dia con el *y ella les respondio a garabatos *y entre todos le pegaron *eso *y si *me fui *pero vine solo para que vile recapacite *ademas *si quieren que me vaya *me voy *y ya *4:26Sergiovsbufff..y ni siquiera se arrepiente de seguir insultandola *4:27FELIPEPOKEtodos le decimos tamazorra *4:27Sergiovsahora por decirle aci nunca te perdonara,¿entiendes lo que causate? *4:27FELIPEPOKEademas *no es que sea cruel *es que *arbol viejo *dificil de enderezar *4:28Sergiovseres la segunda persona mas egoita que e visto *4:29FELIPEPOKEdepende *4:29Sergiovs¡disculpate,pidelele perdon y defiendela en lugar de seguir tratandola mal! *4:29FELIPEPOKEsoy asi con la persona que me odia *ademas *no soy tan cruel con ella *solo le digo tamazorra *desde que lo inventaron aqui *antes le decia alito *4:29Sergiovsy cres que decirle ´´zorra´´ es algo bueno .-. *4:29FELIPEPOKEbueno *ella tiene 18 novios *4:30Sergiovsy..... *es su problema,pero no tienes que insultarla asi de fuerte *4:31FELIPEPOKEcuanto tenga 1 le dire alito como antes *ademas *que sacan *con decirle *pobrecita *si la bloquean , la insultan y se mofan de ella *4:31Pufflemi mama me quiere botar del ordenador *Hula-Bye *4:32FELIPEPOKErrr *r *gg *g *g *g *perdonen, pero es que mi hermano menor *Puffle ha salido del chat. *4:32FELIPEPOKEesta apretandome teclas aqui *4:32Sergiovsno sera,flipoke,que tu quieres ser el numero 19 de ela *4:32FELIPEPOKEe *e *no *no me gusta alexandra *ni nadie *soy A-SEX-SUAL *o sea *no me gusta nadie *4:33Sergiovssi,claro *4:34FELIPEPOKEno *no me gustan *las de ojos verdes *4:35Sergiovste gusta *tu reacsion es tipica,asi es como actua alguien frente a un INTEROGATORIO (¿?) *4:35FELIPEPOKEno *no me gustan las de ojos verdes, y menos las que son rubias *4:36Frost RedFelipe x Tamazorra *4:36FELIPEPOKEno me gusta tamao!!!! *4:37Sergiovste estas delatando *si no te gusta,¿por que grtarias? *4:37FELIPEPOKEporque no me gusta!!!! *4:38Sergiovssolo di ´´no me gusta,estas diciendo estupideces .-.´´pero,te acabas de delatar *4:38FELIPEPOKEno *hay una amiga que es mas linda que ella *4:39Sergiovsosea que te gustan las dos *4:39FELIPEPOKEno *no me gusta ninguna *solo la encuentro linda *a tiare *pero ella no *4:40Sergiovsjajajajaajaja,trenquilo,guardare el secreto *4:40FELIPEPOKEque no me gusta alexandra!!!! tiare es mas linda todavia!!! *4:41Sergiovs*fin de la secion* *jajajaaja¡se que no te gusta,te e enloquesiod con esto¡ *¿ves coom as perdida el control? *incluso revelaste quien te GUSTA¡ *4:44FELIPEPOKEno me gusta, solo pienso que es linda *4:44Sergiovs*victori:sergio vs* *4:44Frost Redtamazorra le gusta,interesante *4:45Sergiovsjajajajajjaj¡ *4:45FELIPEPOKEno me gusta tamazorra!!!! *miren *desbloqueenla *y traigamosla aqui *ya veran que no me gusta *4:46Sergiovsy le dire felipextiare *4:46FELIPEPOKEque no me gusta!!!!! *4:47Frost Redentonces porque dijiste que era linda? *4:47Sergiovsmoraleja: nunca hables cuando sergio diga la palbra interogatori *4:47FELIPEPOKEporque *sonrojandose* *eh *eh..................... *4:47Sergiovsvictoria?gane? *4:47FELIPEPOKEno me gusta!!!! *4:48SergiovsFELIPEPOKE porque *sonrojandose* eh eh..................... *4:48FELIPEPOKEes mayor que yo por 2 años *4:48Sergiovsexplica *4:48FELIPEPOKEmira *tiare *4:49Sergiovsy,cuan cuando yo tenia 7 las amigas de mi hermana,que tenian 14,estavan cu-cu, por mi *4:49Vileplume._. *4:49FELIPEPOKEpero vamos *ella solo tiene un buen peinado *es fina *habla delicadamente *y tiene unos ojos que................................. *pero no me gusta *eh? *4:49Frost Redhablabamos de tamazorra,no de tiare....asi que te sonrojaste porella * *4:50Sergiovs *4:50FELIPEPOKEno *aunque debo decir *que tiare *es algo linda *pero no me gusta *y tamao es fea *4:51Sergiovsningun niño dice ´´linda´´ sin inplicar que te gusta *4:51FELIPEPOKEque es otra cosa *y no me gusta!!!! *4:51Sergiovsy como esplicas que un que tenga 18 novios? *4:51FELIPEPOKEeso es porque ella y sus novios son zorros *pero yo no *ademas *como dije *no me gusta nadie *4:52Sergiovsacabas de delatarte,aora se que *1 estas arrepentido de lo que le isite *4:52FELIPEPOKEsi *4:52Sergiovs2 estas enamorado de una niña *4:52FELIPEPOKEen cierto modo si *y no le digas niña!!! que es mas linda que!!!......... *ups *lo dije *en voz alta verdad? *4:53Sergiovs3 tu amigo no era su novio?entonces le acabs de decir zorro *4:53FELIPEPOKEe *e *me acabas de embarrar *bueno *4:53Sergiovs *4:53FELIPEPOKErectifico *todos son zorros *menos mi socio cris *4:53Sergiovsgane¡,gane¡ *4:54FELIPEPOKEpero no me gusta tiare *ni tamao *ni nadie *4:54SergiovsFELIPEPOKE en cierto modo si y no le digas niña!!! que es mas linda que!!!......... ups lo dije en voz alta verdad? *¿explica? *4:54FELIPEPOKEeh *sonrojandose* *4:55Frost Redhttp://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/fakemon/es/images/4/44/Confesion_de_felipe.png *4:55FELIPEPOKEok *4:55Sergiovs *4:55FELIPEPOKEpero hagamos un trato *a la imagen *le agregas el nombre *4:55Frost Redya la subi a PF .3. *4:55FELIPEPOKEtiare ok? *4:56Sergiovsno se como *4:56Frost Redy dire que es sobre tamazorra *4:56FELIPEPOKEno es de tamao!!! *es de tiare *bueno si *tiare me gusta *pero un poco *4:56Frost Redno,dire que es de tamao *4:56FELIPEPOKEes de tiare!!! *4:57Frost Redtamao (awesome( *4:57Sergiovssergio le gano a felipe *4:57FELIPEPOKEbueno *si *pero si van a divulgar algo *es de tiare *entendido? *4:58Frost Rednope,de tamao :# *:3* *4:58Sergiovsyo dibulgre de tiare *pero le dire a tamo felipextiare¡ *4:58FELIPEPOKEok *4:58Sergiovs*risa maligna* *acban de ver...¡al verdadero segio ! *4:59Frost RedUsuario_Discusión:Tamashikoroko#Tama_.28awesome.29 *4:59FELIPEPOKEno *tranquilos *die *dire *toda *esta conversacion *en mi blog *completa *tiare no me gusta *solo un poquito *5:01Sergiovsacaabas de decir que si *la corte de pokéfanon:capitulo 1=sergio vs felipe *5:02FELIPEPOKEsergio *me puedes hacer un favor *como amigo? *5:03Sergiovs¿que? *no dibulgar *? *5:04FELIPEPOKEno *mira *a momentos graciosos del chat *agregale *sobre mi confesion de tiare plis *5:04Sergiovs¿enserio? *5:05FELIPEPOKEsi *5:05Sergiovs¿quieres sufri lo que tamao sufrio pra saber como se siento o que onda? *5:05FELIPEPOKEhazlo *5:05Sergiovsno....no lo hare... *5:05FELIPEPOKEes para que *me dejen de molestar *con tamazorra *5:06Sergiovste e dado tu meresido por aser algo malo contra una chica,pero no hare bullyn estremo,lo siento... *5:07FELIPEPOKEes que te gusta tamao? *5:07Sergiovsveras...a mi me isieron lo mismo *ace 2 años *y..¡LE DARE SU MERECIDO A CUALQUIERA QUE AGA O AYA ECHO ALGO SIMILAR! *ufff...creo que me pase *5:09FELIPEPOKEewe *5:09Vileplume-.- Chalenge Trolled XD Archivo:Chalenge_trolled.png Los Amigos De Felipepoke Archivo:Los_Amigos_DE_Feli.png Invirtiendo a Juus (By Psy) Archivo:Juus_se_invierte.PNG Espe,el retorno(?) Archivo:Espe_regresa.png Espe se supera Archivo:Espe,2_trolleos_en_un_dia.png Vendo de todo (?) Archivo:Una_venta_traumatica.PNG De todo un poco (?) Archivo:TODO.png Tamao gusta de Felipe -awesome- Archivo:Infinitamente obvio .w..PNG La increible originalidad de Juan (?) Archivo:Juan's_realidades.png Fly lo da todo por helado(?) Archivo:El_Helado_y_Fly.png El silencio Archivo:El_silencio.png Peluches Archivo:Awesome.png Archivo:Peluches_awesome.png El líquido (?) Archivo:El_liquido.png Combinación erronea (?) Archivo:Algo_muy_fucking.png Soy super útil (?) Archivo:Lavadora_OE3.png oposicion pokefanistica(?) Archivo:Oposicion_pokefanistica.png Galletas con Coca Archivo:Galletas_con_Coca.png Juegos lol (?) Archivo:Un_juego_genial.png Jugando con el kart Archivo:Mi_kart.png nico en el chat!!!!!!!! Archivo:Nico_en_el_chat.png ewe Archivo:Dibujo5435.png ... Archivo:....png La persecución Archivo:Persecución.png N y Renzo y Dios(?) Archivo:N_y_Dios.png OTRO COMBOO!! Archivo:Rapo_y_su_primo.png Archivo:Pregunta.png Archivo:Pelea_por_renzo.png Archivo:Espeon_amuleto_de_la_suerte.png Archivo:La_guerra_contra_ash_ketchup.png Archivo:Nico_hace_lol.png Amtev Explota XD: Archivo:La_explocion_de_Amtev.png Error de carreras Archivo:Error_de_vocacion.png El amor de Ultra Archivo: El amor de Ultra.png ME COPIARON -WTH- Archivo: Copiado.png Juan engaña a Nebu Archivo: Juan el engañador Parte 1.png Archivo: Juan el engañador Parte 2.png Copiones Copiones Everywhere Archivo:Copiones.png Archivo:Awesome.png Archivo:Sin_títuloawg.png Spam Gyarero Archivo:Spam_Gyarero.png Archivo:Quejas...(2).png Epic XD por SOlo Archivo:Epic_xd.png TrolledTrunks Archivo:TrolledTrunks.png Me hacen una broma Archivo:Broma_1.png Archivo:Broma_2.png Archivo:Broma_3.png Archivo:Broma_4.png Archivo:Broma_5.png Archivo:Broma_6.png El reto de Nax Archivo:Captura_1.png Archivo:Captura_2.png Las trece bocas de Leo Archivo:Las13bocasdeLeo.png El fly que se hizo Jirachi (?) Archivo:Popo.PNG Los bazookas del Wormux Archivo:Los_bazookas_del_Wormux.png La gran victoria de Heru Archivo:Victoria_de_Heru.png Espe consigue que rapo se arrodille Archivo:Rapo_se_arrodilla_ante_espe.png Fly a sido Trolleada 1000px Inglip Archivo:Inglip_1.png Archivo:Inglip_2.png eue (?) Archivo:E.e.png Los legionarios trolleadores: Archivo:Los_legionarios_trolledores.png El trolleo de UD Archivo:El_trolleo_de_UD.png SUPERMEGALOLAZO Archivo:SUPERMEGALOLAZO.png Nadie quiere a Puff Archivo:Yaoming.png Archivo:No_nos_importa_Puff.png Trolleada Matematica(?) 999px Nyan Pepe! Archivo:Nyan Pepe!!.PNG 2+2:4! Archivo:Mgdlchat.PNG My first troll(?) Archivo:My_firs_troll.png Cuchillos y Gaviquabs(?) Archivo:Cuchillos_de_regalo.png Funciona 1000px Gyara en la casa de explo y marc link=Yaoming|40px Archivo:LOL_trolleada_renzistica.png Malpienso... Archivo:MomentoGracioso_de_Alex.png feel like SOLo(?) Archivo:Alone.png Anuncios forever alone no lo dude, llame ya(?) Archivo:Anuncios_foreveralone.png WTF?X534654984564545455416515617884184 (?) Archivo:Extreme_FAIL.png Vile es vieja (?) Archivo:Vileladyyy.png Loleando el fin del mundo Archivo:Loleando_el_fin_del_mundo.png Er...Vile... 999px LOLAZO! thumb|999px Lolnombres Archivo:Lolnombres_1.png Archivo:Lolnombres_2.png Archivo:Lolnombres_3.png Archivo:Lolnombres_4.png Archivo:Lolnombres_5.png Archivo:Lolnombres_6.png Archivo:Lolnombres_7.png La historia de las letras de lol, (ahora más lolera y más censurable) (????) Archivo:La_historia_de_las_letras_loleras.png Vile nostradamus y Psy breaking to auto (?) Archivo:Vile_nostradamus_y_Psy_breaking_to_auto.png Archivo:Vile_nostradamus_y_Psy_breaking_to_auto_2.png Contenido radom extra Archivo:Contenido_extra_random.png De tus manos o mas abajo? Archivo:De_tus_manos_o_mas_abajo.png Petecion de tutorial Archivo:Peticion_de_tutorial.png Yunque lol (?) Archivo:Yunque_lol.png Hechizo fail de rapo (?) Archivo:Hechizo_fail.png Que mi_rdas dije -pokerface- ? Archivo:Que_escribí.png My fail Archivo:My_fail.png Huida en Manada Archivo:Huida_en_Manada.png WTF? Pc troll? chat troll? e_e left Baby, Baby, Baby, OOOOHHHH (? Archivo:Justin_XD.png Epic LOL de Danger Archivo:LOL_de_Danger.png Anuncios Inborrables Archivo: Anuncios en el chat inborrables.png Perdiendo la cabeza por vingo Archivo:Perdiendo_la_cabeza_por_Vingo.png Mujeres Justin Archivo:Mujeres_justin.png Malpensando Archivo: Captura_de_pantalla.png Espe en el desierto (?) Archivo: capturadepantalla.png Muy Alone Archivo:El Alone de Dani.png Mata-cambio Archivo: Mata-cambio.png Grandes Logros Archivo:Grandes_logros.png Villa Caquita Archivo: Villa_Caquita.png Minglalala Archivo: Minglalala.png Otro Epic lol (esta vez de Zoe) Archivo: Epic_lol_de_Zoe.png Esto es estar alone y lo demas no es nada Archivo:Esto_es_alone,_y_lo_demas_no_es_nada....png Fran el brujo Archivo: Fran_el_brujo.png La cadena de la vida (?) Archivo: La_cadena_de_la_vida.png Calamidad Por Mind Archivo:Calamidad_por_mind.png Pen*s Voladores e_e Archivo:Penes_Voladores.png Pure de Papel Archivo:Momento_Gracioso_Pure_de_Papá_1.png Archivo:Momento_Gracioso_Pure_de_Papá_2.png Fiesta Derp!!! Archivo:Fiesta_Derp!!!_(Rapero)_.jpg Derp Archivo:Derp_momento_ptj.png Doble Lol Archivo:Doble Lol.png LOL 600px 600px 600px 600px 600px 600px Ultra el asesino Archivo:Ultra_el_asesino.png Me voy de la Wiki Archivo:Mereshi_me_voy_de_la_Wiki.png La mardita loca de carretera Archivo:Vee_la_mardita_loca_parte_1.png Archivo:Vee_la_mardita_loca_parte_2.png Archivo:Vee_la_mardita_loca_parte_4.png Archivo:Vee_la_mardita_loca_parte_5.png Archivo:Vee_la_mardita_loca_parte_6.png Archivo:Vee_la_mardita_loca_parte_7.png Archivo:Vee_la_mardita_loca_parte_8.png Archivo:Vee_la_mardita_loca_parte_9.png Archivo:Vee_la_mardita_loca_parte_10.png Archivo:Vee_la_mardita_loca_parte_3.png ¿AEA un Hentai? Renzo, deja las drogas... Archivo:C_mamo_Requiem.png Pearl el Ukesín Archivo:Pearl_Ukesin.png Archivo:Pearl_Ukesin_2.png Archivo:Pearl_Ukesín_3.png Phany cálmate porfavo :v Archivo:PhanyLogic1.png Borrado Archivo:Pics_Art_05_24_04_12_15-1-.png Perlo is not dead (yet) Archivo:Perlo_Is_Not_Dead.png Khe? Archivo:Khe.png Perlado... FANGIRL?! + Sapoiler de YNWA Archivo:Perlo_el_fangirl.png Y después dicen que no parecemos hermanos <3 Archivo:Bro_and_Sis.png Maravillosa jugada Archivo:PearlIsOMG.png LA AREPA ES DE VENEZUELA Y PUNTO Archivo:LAAREPAESDEVENEZUELA.png Categoría:Humor